<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fear by PossessedJoker</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23657641">Fear</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PossessedJoker/pseuds/PossessedJoker'>PossessedJoker</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Castle Rock (TV), Hemlock Grove, IT (Movies - Muschietti), Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Original Character(s), Soulmates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:02:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,311</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23657641</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PossessedJoker/pseuds/PossessedJoker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He thought he was a monster, until he met him, his mate, Stiles Stilinski. </p><p> </p><p>"You should be scared of me."</p><p> </p><p>"You're not a monster."</p><p> </p><p>In which a lonely creature meets his mate in Eichen House and learn how to love. </p><p> </p><p>In which a possessed boy is drawn to a feared boy.</p><p> </p><p>Where two outcasts find themselves in each other. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>All rights belong to the copyright holders, this FanFiction is for entertainment purposes only.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bill Skarsgård/Original Character(s), Nogitsune (Teen Wolf)/You, Pennywise (IT)/Original Character(s), Roman Godfrey/Original Male Character(s), Stiles Stilinski/Original Male Character(s), Stiles Stilinski/Other(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Cast</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bill Skarsgård as Roman</p><p> </p><p>Dylan O'Brien as Stiles Stilinski/Void Stiles</p><p> </p><p>Teen Wolf cast as their characters</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Roman</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Roman is based on a mix between the Kid from Castle Rock, Pennywise from IT and Roman Godfrey from Hemlock Grove season 1. I just love Bill Skarsgård.</p><p>The way he feeds off fear is the same way werewolves take pain from someone, through touch, he doesn't eat people. </p><p>He also has a monstrous side that he keeps locked away, you'll see more of It later in the story. </p><p>His personality is loosely based on the Kid and Roman. </p><p>Powers -</p><p>Shapeshift : he can shapeshift into anything he can think of, usually to cause fear.</p><p>Illusions : he can create hallucinations and illusions, only the people he wants to see will be able to see them.</p><p>Mind reading : he can delve into a mind in order to find what that person is scared of.</p><p>Super strength : he is stronger than a beta werewolf, however not stronger than an alpha.</p><p>Healing : he can heal from any injury he receives.</p><p>Sense of smell : he can smell emotions, primarily the negative one such as fear.</p><p>Weakness -</p><p>He will die if he does not feed on fear, the same way a human would die of hunger.</p><p>His powers are weaker if he is hungry.</p><p>He will do anything for Stiles.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Song List</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bad Guy - Billie Eilish </p><p>"I'm the bad guy, duh."</p><p>Toxic - Britney Spears</p><p>"I'm addicted to you, don't you know that you're toxic? And I love what you do, don't you know that you're toxic?</p><p>Human - Rag 'n' Bone Man</p><p>"Take a look in the mirror and what do you see? Do you see it clearer or are you deceived, in what you believe? Cause I'm only human after all."</p><p>Control - Halsey</p><p>"And all the kids cried out 'please stop you're scaring me', I can't help this awful energy. God damn right, you should be scared of me. Who is in control?"</p><p>Mad Hatter - Melanie Martinez</p><p>"You think I'm crazy, you think I'm gone. So what if I'm crazy, all the best people are. And I think you're crazy too, i know you're gone, that's probably the reason we get along."</p><p>Bury A Friend - Billie Eilish</p><p>"Why aren't you scared of me? Why do you care for me?"</p><p>Animals - Maroon 5</p><p>"Baby, I'm preying on you tonight, hunt you down eat you alive, just like animals."</p><p>Survivor - Destiny's Child</p><p>"I'm a survivor, not gonna give up."</p><p>Goner - Twenty Øne Piløts</p><p>"I'm a goner, somebody catch my breathe."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Lose your mind"</p><p>"Even demons have demons"</p><p>"You are not a monster."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Echo House</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fear, it surrounded him, the white walls screaming of the horrors so many terrified patients had experienced. He relished in it, his entire being practically buzzing as he inhaled deeply, the scent flooding through him. Tilting his head to the side slightly, he let his eyes fall shut in concentration, there was something in the air, something different, something new. Something exciting. </p><p> </p><p>Hearing screams, he snapped his eyes open with a smirk, slipping out of the unlocked door, scoffing at the nurses for forgetting to lock the door. It seemed the nurses where just as uncomfortable around him as the patients, hurrying from his room with such urgency they forgot to look the door, or use their wonderful five point restraint system to make him fall asleep. He didn't sleep much.</p><p> </p><p>Strolling down the decrepit hallways, he saw a mass of patients huddled together as they gazed and pointed at something above them, in the stairwell. A couple of the patients moved out of his way when they saw him, their interest gone from the thing they were looking at, instead averting their eyes to the floor as they let him to pass. Rolling his eyes at their cowardice, he glanced up to see a body handing from the stairs rail, another suicide. It must be a Monday. He was about to walk away, bored with the display before his eyes latched onto a boy his age who was glancing down at him, or rather something behind him. Glancing over his shoulder, he raised an eyebrow at the empty space before he looked back at the boy, their eyes meeting for the first time. His eyes lit up at the attention, a wide grin breaking out onto his face as the boys scent reached him, he was petrified. About to peer inside the boys mind, curiosity filling him about what could make him so scared, he huffed when the guards approached the group to pull them away from the gruesome display. Winking at the boy, he decided his curiosity could wait until later, leaving before one of the guards could put their grubby hands on him. </p><p> </p><p>When he made it back to his room, his thoughts raced, he had never smelled fear so strong before and for some reason, this boys fear filled him with unease instead of hunger. Dropping down onto the uncomfortable mattress, he glared at the cracked ceiling tiles, trying to figure this new feeling out. He had not felt unease in a long time, ever since he was sent here, so why did he suddenly feel it for one random boy he had just met?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The next morning, he sat in the courtyard, his dark gaze glaring at anyone who looked his way. He was feeling off and no matter what he did, the feeling wouldn't go away. Seeing one of the more stupid patients get too close to him, he growled lowly in warning, the sound vibrating through his clenched teeth. The patient who he had not learned the named of, jumped at the noise and hastily ran to the other side of the garden away from him. Normally, he would entertain himself, subtly tormenting the patients around him to try and satisfy his insatiable hunger, but today he was not in the mood to do anything but growl when anyone came to close. </p><p> </p><p>"That's Roman...just stay away from him..." Hearing his name, his dark eyes snapped up to see the boy from last night talking with another patient, presumably his cellmate. </p><p> </p><p>The cellmate continued to mutter, pointing at random patients but the boys attention was solely on Roman. Smirking viciously, he jumped from where he was sat, casually stalking towards the boy whose eyes widened as he approached. Roman was only a few feet away from the boy when he froze, his eyes going wide as he caught the boys scent under the layers of fear. Inhaling deeply to confirm his suspicion, he darted forwards, his hands latching onto the boy shoulders to keep him in place as he tried to stumble back at the sudden movement. </p><p> </p><p>"Hey! Wha-" The boy gasped out in shock, trying to pry Roman's hands from his shoulders, his sentence faltering when Roman stuck his head into the crook of the boys neck, inhaling before releasing a sigh of pleasure. </p><p> </p><p>"Whoa!" The boy managed to push Roman off him, his eyes wide as he gazed at what he assumed to be a crazy man hugging him. </p><p> </p><p>"Hello." Roman's voice was filled with child like curiosity when he spoke, a stark contrast from his usual deep voice.</p><p> </p><p>"Uh?" The boy and his cellmate glanced at each other before returning to look at Roman with wide eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm Roman. Who are you?"</p><p> </p><p>"J-just leave us alone, man." The cellmate stuttered out before the boy could tell Roman his name, a low growl emitting from Roman at the interruption. The boys eyes widened at the growl, almost like he recognised it.</p><p> </p><p>"Stiles. I'm Stiles." The boy, Stiles, spoke upon seeing the dangerous look on Roman's face. </p><p> </p><p>"You smell nice, Stiles." Roman purred the name, testing it out on his tongue before deciding he liked it, it was unique. </p><p> </p><p>"What?!" Stiles spluttered, his eyes going wide, believing Roman to be a werewolf from the growl. </p><p> </p><p>"So scared..." Roman trailed off, ignoring him as he studied the boy, now understanding why Stiles' fear made him uneasy. His eyes narrowing at the thought of someone scaring him, his fist clenching tightly at the rage that flooded through him at that idea. </p><p> </p><p>"How do you?-"</p><p> </p><p>"One of them is standing right behind me." A whispered voice, almost frantic, drew Stiles' attention away, pausing mid sentence as he frowned at the girl who was talking into the phone in front of them, Roman pouting in disappointment when he lost Stiles' attention.</p><p> </p><p>"Who was that?" Stiles' watched as the girl hurried past them, seeing the way she flinched away from Roman.</p><p> </p><p>"That's Meredith. She's a little weird." The more the cellmate spoke, the more annoyed Roman grew.</p><p> </p><p>"You're a little weird. She's a lot weird." Stiles mumbled, trying the phone before frowning, "it's dead."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah. They turn of all the phones for 24 hours after a suicide." Roman's eyes started to burn brightly as he glared at the boy talking to his Stiles. </p><p> </p><p>"Why didn't you tell me that before?" Stiles spoke annoyed, his annoyance causing Roman's anger to flare. </p><p> </p><p>"Why didn't you ask?" Taking one long stride towards the cellmate as Stiles turned around to walk off, he allowed his eyes to turn pitch black. The cellmate eyes widened in terror, quick to rush away with a small yelp, Roman snorting when he tripped over his own feet.</p><p> </p><p>"Where are you going?" Falling into step with Stiles, Roman felt content for the first time in a long time. </p><p> </p><p>"I'm getting out of this nuthouse." Stiles glanced confused as to why Roman was following him and to where his cellmate had gone, "where's Oliver?"</p><p> </p><p>"Who?" Roman titled his head confused, before realisation hit him, "oh your little lap dog? He had to go."</p><p> </p><p>"Go?" Stiles looked around suspiciously, stopping when his gaze fell on a brunette girl, "Malia?"</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, it's Stiles. D-do you remember me? I'm friends with Scott. Remember? We were the one who helped you out with-" Malia stepped forwards, punching Stiles hard in the face as he stuttered, dropping to the floor.</p><p> </p><p>Seeing Stiles drop, Roman's vision went red, his body shaking in anger as he darted to grab Malia by the throat. In his fury, he didn't notice guards run forwards, he didn't notice hands trying to yank him away from a choking Malia as she turned blue and struggled, he ignored he strange feeling of claws digging into his hand as she scratched at him. His sole focus was hurting her. She hurt Stiles. She hurt his mate. </p><p> </p><p>Fear radiate from her as she started to lose consciousness but he was too focused, too angry, to feed upon it. Using his free hand he grabbed a needle before it could make contact with his neck, not even needing to turn around to know that the guards were trying to sedate him to free Malia. </p><p> </p><p>"Enough!" A strong yell broke through his haze, but it wasn't enough to get him to drop the dying girl. </p><p> </p><p>"Stop!" A hand landed on his arm, eyes begging and pleading for him to let Malia go. Turning to look away from Malia, Stiles flinched at the black eyes on display, the angle blocking everyone's view so that only he and Malia could see Roman's unnaturally dead eyes. Huffing in annoyance, the puppy dog eye Stiles' was wearing breaking his resolve, Roman harshly dropped Malia to the ground as she coughed and spluttered for air before she was dragged away by guards. </p><p> </p><p>"Come with me. It's time for a therapy session." Morrell spoke before the guards could seize the two boys, monitoring for them to follow her. Roman groaning in annoyance at having to sit through another session. His rage disappearing as he followed Stiles like a lost puppy.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Mates</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I want to go back to the topic of guilt today. It might surprise you to hear me say that guilt is a good thing. It's a rather mature emotion." Morrell spoke calmly to the group sat in a circle, her gaze resting on Stiles before glancing to a vigilant Roman who sat as close to Stiles as he could, his eyes scanning the room, before moving to Malia who she had released from the guards. </p><p> </p><p>"Malia, you said something about guilt the other day, you said it came with a visceral reaction."</p><p> </p><p>"I said it made me feel sick to my stomach." Malia sat cross legged on the chair, her arms crossed as she kept her sharp gaze on a shuffling Stiles. </p><p> </p><p>"Guilt often becomes physical. You feel it in your gut. It's not just psychological."</p><p> </p><p>Roman twitched as Stiles' fear increased, looking behind him nervously, his eyes going at something Roman couldn't see. Morrell noticed too, speaking directly to him.</p><p> </p><p>"How does guilt make you feel, Stiles?"</p><p> </p><p>"What's the purpose of this little chat, Doc?" Roman straightened his back, glaring at Morrell as he spoke with a growl, sensing the unease coming from Stiles. </p><p> </p><p>"How does guilt make you feel, Roman?" She changed the subject, smiling at him, she was the only one here that didn't reek of fear and he hated it.</p><p> </p><p>"Guilt? I'm not guilty." Throwing a smirk on his face, he leaned back and tried to act casual, hiding his emotions of annoyance and hate behind a think blanket in his mind. </p><p> </p><p>"So you don't feel guilt over what you did to your parents? You tormented them." Roman froze at those words, his blood running cold as his lips turned into a snarl. Confusion filled him as to how she knew, nobody knew, they just said he was crazy.</p><p> </p><p>A loud, rumbling growl ripped from him, his eyes flashing angrily as he clenched his jaw. Without meaning to, an illusion stated to form for Morrell, a large spider creature jerking its way towards her. Jumping out of her seat, she yelped as the others looked to her confused, unable to see the spider. </p><p> </p><p>"Stop it." Her words were cold and harsh as she closed her eyes, blocking her view of the creature, a nasty grin on his face as he watched her.</p><p> </p><p>"What?" Stiles looked at her confused, scratching at red lines on his neck, his voice breaking Roman from his trance causing the spider to vanish.</p><p> </p><p>"I-I'm sorry everyone but we need to take a break." She breathed in deeply, composing herself as she made her way over to Roman, noticing Stiles scratching at the marks next to him. </p><p> </p><p>"I'm not afraid of you." She glared down at Roman, it was now obvious she knew what he could do, what he was. He simply grinned, being able to smell the slight hint of fear coming from her, knowing she was lying. Raising an eyebrow mockingly, he let himself relax and calm down.</p><p> </p><p>"Go back to your room." Glaring at him, her tone was icy before she looked to Stiles who was still looking around panicked and spoke with a softer voice, "Come with me, Stiles. I'd like to talk to you for a minute."</p><p> </p><p>Seeing Roman stand up to follow her and Stiles, she glanced back annoyed, "Alone."</p><p> </p><p>"Don't test me. I'm going with him." </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"It's called a Lichtenberg figure. They appear on lightening stripe victims. The fact they're appearing on you after a shot of wolf lichen is both significant and strange." Morrell lifted Stiles shirt to see the marks on his neck running down his back, Roman's eyes widening at the strange marks. </p><p> </p><p>"By significant and strange, do you mean hopeful and optimistic?" Stiles questioned sarcastically, Roman huffing out a laugh at his response. </p><p> </p><p>"When the marks fade, the nogitsune's grip over you will return." Roman frowned at her words as she moved to a medical cabinet.</p><p> </p><p>"Nogitsune?" Roman questioned, suddenly appearing at Stiles' side. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh my god!" Stiles jumped, grasping his chest dramatically, " I forgot you were here. Oh god."</p><p> </p><p>"I blend in with the shadows. Nogitsune?" Roman laughed at his response, quirking an eyebrow as Stiles looked flustered and hesitant. </p><p> </p><p>"He's supernatural, you can tell him." Morrell looked over her shoulder, still angry at Roman.</p><p> </p><p>"You're supernatural? What are you?" Stiles suddenly looked excited as he analysed Roman, searching his eyes for any indication of the supernatural. </p><p> </p><p>"I'm not a werewolf if that's what you're thinking." Roman scoffed, growing impatient at not getting an answer, his lip curling in disgust at being compared to a werewolf.</p><p> </p><p>"Wha-"</p><p> </p><p>"What's a nogitsune?" Rolling his eyes, he wanted to be annoyed at the kid for not answering his question straight away but he couldn't be, not with his mate. </p><p>"Um...an evil spirit possessing me and living inside my head." Stiles rushed the words, wincing slightly.</p><p> </p><p>Roman didn't answer, instead his eyes turned pitch black as he stared into Stiles' eyes, trying to peer inside his head. Stiles flinched slightly at the focused look in his demonic eyes, Morrell looking back to see what had caused him to flinch. </p><p> </p><p>"No, don't!" Morrell rushed towards them as Stiles gasped but it was too late, Roman jerked before an invisible force pushed him away from Stiles, throwing him into a wall painfully.</p><p> </p><p>"ow." Roman growled, standing up and cracking his neck, rubbing a bit of blood from his nose which had started to bleed from the attack. </p><p> </p><p>"What just happened?!" Stiles looked panicked, glancing between the two people in confusion before his gaze stopped on Roman who looked annoyed and angry, but also worried which confused Stiles.</p><p> </p><p>"He doesn't want me in your head," Roman paused at Stiles confused look, elaborating for him, "I can get into peoples heads, see their fears. I couldn't with you, he pushed me out."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh...oh great! Next time you go rooting around in my head, at least tell me!" Stiles huffed sarcastically.</p><p> </p><p>"You're annoyed." Roman tilted his head slightly, frowning at Stiles red face. </p><p> </p><p>"No shi-" Stiles paused confused as Morrell sighed and passed a pill bottle to him, "what are these? Sleeping pills?"</p><p> </p><p>"Amphetamines. Sleeping is exactly what you don't want to do. You're vulnerable when you're asleep."</p><p> </p><p>"So all I have to do is stay awake?" Stiles frowned at the simplicity whilst Roman snatched the pill bottle, checking they were safe for Stiles to take. </p><p> </p><p>"For now. If your friends haven't figured out something by the time those marks are gone...I'll come find you." Roman's eyes darkened at the thinly veiled threat from Morrell.</p><p> </p><p>"To tell me what to do?" Stiles hesitated, clearing picking up the threat along side Roman.</p><p> </p><p>"No. To give you an injection. Pancuronium bromide. It causes respiratory paralysis." Roman didn't know much about chemicals and science, but he knew that didn't sound good. </p><p> </p><p>"That sounds a lot like death." Stiles narrowed his eyes. </p><p> </p><p>"It's used for lethal injections, yes." Romans eye twitched at her words, his fist clenching so tightly blood pooled in his palm. </p><p> </p><p>"So when the nogitsune takes over, you're going to kill me?" Stiles hissed, hurt written on his face. </p><p> </p><p>Romans whole body shook with rage, stepping towards Morrell as he yanked the bottle from her hands. Clenching his fist, he destroyed the poisonous liquid, his other fist clenching tightly around her throat as he lifted her a couple feet from the ground. Due to his height, she dangled in his grip, her legs kicking at him as she struggled.</p><p> </p><p>"If you even try to hurt him, I will DESTROY you and everyone you hold dear. If this nogitsune shows up I will person rip him out of Stiles head..." Roman's lips turned into a snarl, black vein crawling over his face, "the only reason you aren't dead yet is because you obviously have information that could help Stiles, the moment you outlive your usefulness I wont hesitant to rip out your heart and gift it to him. He. Is. MINE! You got that?"</p><p> </p><p>"P-please." She chocked out, starting to go limp as he growled. </p><p> </p><p>"Woah! What?! Let her go!" Stiles tugged on Roman's arm, his eyes widening at the strength he held. </p><p> </p><p>"I-I'm sorry. I didn't know he was your-" Morrell gasped painfully as Stiles gave a confused look her way, still trying to pry Roman off her. She had figured it out, she knew what Stiles meant to Roman, it know made sense why he demanded to follow Stiles. </p><p> </p><p>"Mind you tongue or I might just bite it off." After one last tight squeeze, Roman thrust his hand out, throwing her to the floor as she cried out.</p><p> </p><p>Stiles rushed to her collapsed body, breathing a sign of release when he felt a pulse from her unconscious form, turning to glare angrily at Roman. </p><p> </p><p>"What the hell was that?! What was she saying? I'm your what?! If this some werewolf crap?" Stiles breathed heavily, his eyes darting from the pained body to the tall male. </p><p> </p><p>Roman rolled his neck, shrugging his shoulders as he answered, "You're mine...and for the last time I am not a werewolf! It's very insulting to be compared to a filthy mutt, you know?"</p><p> </p><p>"Then what are you? You're clearly something! No, wait, what do you mean I'm yours?" Stiles voice changed from angry to embarrassed within seconds much to Romans amusement. </p><p> </p><p>"I don't know what my kind is called, I've never met another like me." A far away look overcame Roman before he continued with a smirk , "You're my mate, Stiles."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Kiss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Are you going to tell me anything?" Stiles huffed, though his voice was a whisper as he spoke.</p><p>"I've told you. You're my mate." Roman smiled slightly, his expression innocent for the first time in a long time, peering over Stiles shoulder to watch as he tried to open a door which was clearly locked. </p><p>"Am I supposed to understand what that means?" Stiles bit back sarcastically, huffing annoyed when the door wouldn't budge. </p><p>"Hmm." Roman just hummed in reply, his eyes tracing the red marks crawling up Stiles' neck. Darting forwards out of curiosity, Roman licked up the strange lines, his nose wrinkling at their bitter taste. Stiles flailed, jumping back in shock as he rubbed his neck in disgust.</p><p>"Dude!"</p><p>"Do you need the door open?" Roman cocked his head to the side, watching as Stiles glared at him with wide eyes, his gaze drifting to the locked door.</p><p>"You-I..Are you?-" Stiles stuttered in pure shock, questioning everything about the boy in front of him.</p><p>"The door?" Roman hummed, his eyes darting down the abandoned corridor at the distant sound of footsteps getting closer.</p><p>"Someone is coming. Tick tock, mate." Stiles shook his head at Roman's words before looking at the door and nodding, giving a silent confirmation to the question.</p><p>Rolling his eyes, Roman grinned, grabbing onto the rusty doorknob and pulling, the steel lock snapping off into his hand as he looked to Stiles. Tilting his head, he mockingly bowed as he gestured for Stiles to go first, a proud look in his dark eyes. </p><p>"Ladies first." Stiles frowned at him, confused at how quickly Roman switched between animalistic and creepy to charming. </p><p>Stepping into the room and down the rickety stairs into the pitch black basement, Stiles shivered at the cold air blowing through the room as he itched the marks on his neck. Roman skipped down behind him, unaffected by the cold air and sinister environment. </p><p>Roman stepped forwards, his body tensing as a strong sense of fear encompassed him, this entire room was coated in it, almost like fear was seeping from the dry walls and crying out to him. His boy twitched slightly, the feeling was almost overwhelming, a sigh of pleasure leaving his cracked lips as the beautiful fear passed into him.</p><p>"Roman?" Stiles' voice was hesitant, almost worried, as he watched.</p><p>Roman could barely hear him, the sounds around him muffled as the waves crashed into him repeatedly, his black eyes fell shut, his head titled towards the ceiling as he inhaled deeply. The fear, coated in so much pain, was too much for him to take at once, more than he had ever felt before. His body shook as the black veins crawled up his face, his appearance flickering slightly. He could feel it coming, he could feel it digging itself out of its hole, dragging itself to the surface and clawing at his heart, begging for entry. He didn't care, he was too out of it to push back, to keep the monster contained. Bright, burning gold coated his irises as he opened his eyes, sharp claws growing from his nails as the beast grew closer to the surface.</p><p>"Roman?!" He could feel someone urgently shaking him, calling for him, trying to bring him back.</p><p>A sharp, high pitches giggle fell from his lips, his complexion fading to a snow white as sharp fangs pierced his gums. </p><p>And then it stopped.</p><p>Everything stopped, frozen, as soft lips pressed into his. His breathing paused as he froze, the monsters claws slowly fading away, his complexion returning and his teeth retracting as he kissed back. </p><p>Stiles.</p><p>Grabbing onto the boys head, Roman pushed himself further into Stiles, his lips pressing harder as he realised what had happened. Stiles had kissed him.</p><p>He kissed him.</p><p>His mate had kissed him!</p><p>Growling lowly when Stiles pulled away, he opened his now natural eyes to stare at the shocked Stiles who was trying to catch his breathe.</p><p>"How did you do that?" Roman frowned confused, nobody had ever been able to pull him back into control when it started to take over. </p><p>"I um...when I kissed you, you stopped breathing. You um.." Stiles looked away, his cheeks burning red as he rambled about panic attacks and how to stop them.</p><p>Roman watched him in awe, his lips pulling up into a genuine smile as he studied his mate, he was perfect.</p><p>"Roman?" Stiles waved his hands in front of Roman's face, clearly aiming to catch his attention as he continued to blush.</p><p>"Hmm?"</p><p>"What was...that." Stiles gestured to him, scratching his head awkwardly as he did so.</p><p>"...nothing important." Roman studied him, he didn't want to tell his mate about his other side, not when they'd just met, he wouldn't scare his mate away. He would never hurt Stiles, he knew the monster wouldn't either, but he shook his head and waved away Stiles' concerns. He couldn't know.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Control</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"What you're looking for, is it...bad?" Roman felt nervous, he had a bad feeling in his gut, something wasn't right. Watching Stiles shuffle through paperwork in the basement, he considered how to approach the situation. </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah." Stiles commented offhandedly, he wasn't paying much attention, too focused on the documents. </p><p> </p><p>"I can show you where it is." Roman inhaled deeply before sighing, he could sense it, he knew exactly where the 'bad' thing was, the thing which produced so much fear.</p><p> </p><p>"How do you-? Stiles glanced up confused, quickly jumping to his feet as Roman grabbed his hand and dragged him around the corner hurriedly. </p><p> </p><p>Pointing at a wall with a backwards five on it, Roman clenched his teeth as he fought to remain in control. Stiles, glancing between Roman and the five in shock, going to walk forwards only to be pulled back with a warning growl as Roman shook his head. </p><p> </p><p>"Do you know what is it?" Roman questioned sternly, his playful demeanour gone as something much darker overcame him. </p><p> </p><p>"It means self." Stiles muttered, glancing down at their entwined hands and blushing even more,"can you let go of my h-hand? I need to go see."</p><p> </p><p>"No." Roman huffed, dragging the shocked Stiles to the wall and knocking twice on it. It was hollow.</p><p> </p><p>Pulling his fist back, Roman punched as hard as he could, a massive crater forming in the wall as the wood and plaster fell away in a cloud of dust. Stiles coughed, covering his mouth with his free hand whilst Roman squinted to see what was inside. A body wrapped up like a mummy lay in the crater, a picture and a sword by the decaying body. Stiles gaped when he saw it, his fear rushing back to him. Roman frowned glancing at him, it was the same fear he sensed earlier on the stairs.</p><p> </p><p>"This is him." Stiles crouched, hovering over the body and forcing Roman to crouch with him.</p><p> </p><p>"The nogitsune?" Stiles nodded in reply to Roman who reached into the hole to grab the picture before flinching and backing away quickly, dropping Stiles' hand as he swayed dangerously. This was the source of the fear, and it was so strong. Rubbing his head from the onslaught, Roman leant on Stiles who had jumped up to steady him during his dizzy spell. The contact with his mate keeping the monster at bay, for now.</p><p> </p><p>"Here, sit down." Stiles gently sat him against the wall as he contained to sway, keeping him steady with one hand as he used the other to reach in and grab the picture himself. His eyes widening in disbelief at what he saw.</p><p> </p><p>"I have to get this to Scott." Stiles frowned, looking at the photos closely before his body shook and he fell to the floor.</p><p> </p><p>Growling, Roman jumped up, the monster quickly coming to the surface as he saw his mate in pain. Seeing Oliver stood over Stiles with a stun gun, his control slipped and his form began to jerk and change, his appearance flickering madly before the searing pain of electrocution overtook him and everything went black. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>When he next woke, Roman could hear voices shouting and a drilling noise getting closer and closer to him. Then silence.</p><p> </p><p>Opening his eyes, wincing, Roman growled seeing he was tied down with thick straps. Snapping his head up at the sound of movement, Roman froze, staring into Stiles' cold eyes. A frown overtaking his features at the emptiness in his eyes, they were stone cold, screaming of nothingness. The same overwhelming fear flooded through him as Stiles stepped closer, cocking his head and smirking down at Roman. </p><p>This was not Stiles.</p><p>"Well this is interesting."</p><p> </p><p>Roman snarled as realisation hit him, his voice shaking with rage, "GET OUT OF HIS HEAD."</p><p> </p><p>Void simply smirked and stepped even closer, he was only inches away from Roman, a curious look in his empty eyes as he analysed the creature before him.</p><p> </p><p>"It's been a long time since I met an Eldritch." Void closed the distance between them, humming as he leaned against the table Roman was strapped to, "I wonder what your true form is."</p><p> </p><p>"What?" Roman froze, his eyes widening at the words, wanting desperately to break the restraints and free Stiles. </p><p> </p><p>"Stiles is gone." Void whispered sadistically as Roman shook and snarled at him, black veins crawling over his face and his eyes black holes as he glared.</p><p> </p><p>Void grinned wider, his eyes flashed mischievously before he slowly raised his hand, cupping Roman's cheek harshly as he fought against his restraints. Roman immediately stilled, a groan slipping past his lips as he gasped feeling the fear seep into his veins, Void's hand gained black veins as he transferred fear into Roman, smirking at the result. Void poured centuries worth of fear into him as he grinned, his eyes darkening as Stiles screamed from within his own head.</p><p> </p><p>Roman groaned, his eyes slipping into the back of his head as his body began to uncontrollably shake, the restrains breaking as his form shook. Seeing this, Void paced his other hand on Roman's other cheek, increasing the stream of pure fear.Roman's body jerked unnaturally, his arms flailing to the side as his hair grew and changed, his features mutating into the monster as a giggle slipped out of him. Roman sat up abruptly, forcing Void to step backwards as his shaking grew violent, his eyes burning golden and his skin cracking. Suddenly, he froze before jumping forwards, landing in a crouch ten feet away from the table. His outfit morphed and when he looked up, Roman was gone.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>